thetestbypeggykernfandomcom-20200216-history
Bluford High Series
"Lost and Found" by Anne Schraff= Bluford sophomore Darcy Wills's father returns after five years, and her younger sister Jamee starts getting into trouble and runs away # "A Matter of Trust" by Anne Schraff= Bluford sophomore Darcy Wills must fight for her relationship with her old friend Brisana Meeks and her boyfriend Hakeem Randall # "Secrets in the Shadows" by Anne Schraff= Roylin Bailey tries to impress the new girl, but when one of his friends disappear, he becomes caught in a web of lies and threats # "Someone to Love Me" by Anne Schraff=Bluford freshmen Cindy Gibson struggles with her relationship with her mother and deals with her dangerous boyfriend Bobby Wallace # "The Bully"(2002) by Paul Langan=New Bluford freshmen Darrell Mercer and his mother move from Philadelphia to California where he deals with a bully named Tyray Hobbs # "The Gun/Payback"(2002) by Paul Langan= After being publicly humiliated in school by Darrell Mercer, Tyray Hobbs seeks revenge to gain back respect # "Until We Meet Again"(2002) by Anne Schraff=Bluford sophomore Darcy Wills's boyfriend Hakeem Randall is moving to Detroit, her grandmother's sickness is getting worse, and a guy named Brian Mason is mysteriously coming into her life # "Blood Is Thicker"(2004) by Paul Langan and D.M. Blackwell=Hakeem Randall and his family move to Detroit, where he struggles to get along with his cousin Savon # "Brothers In Arms"(2004) by Paul Langan and Ben Alirez= When his little brother is killed by mistake in a drive by shooting, Martin Luna and his mother move to escape the dangerous lifestyle Martin has adopted # "Summer of Secrets"(2004) by Paul Langan= When a frightening ordeal turns her life upside down, Darcy reaches out to her friends for help, but discovers that one of them has an even bigger secret # "The Fallen"(2007) by Paul Langan= Martin Luna struggles to deal with his brother's death, his older friend Frankie Pacheco hunting him, and getting expelled from Bluford for fighting # "Shattered"(2007) by Paul Langan= Teenager Darcy Wills must deal with painful secrets from her past in order to save her family and her friendships # "Search For Safety"(2007) by John Langan=New Bluford sophomore Ben McKee's mother has married an abusive man named Larry Taylor, who hurts Ben and his mother a lot # "No Way Out"(2009) by Peggy Kern=When Bluford freshmen Harold Davis struggles to pay his grandmother's hospital bills, he works for Londell James, the neighborhood drug dealer # "Schooled"(2009) by Paul Langan= With low grades and bad advice from friends and family, Lionel Shepard has a hard time achieving his dream of playing basketball for Bluford High # "Breaking Point"(2011) by Paul Langan and Karyn Langhorne Folan = With her family problems mounting, people pressuring her to tell them what is bothering her, Vicky Fallon knows something is about to snap # "The Test"(2011) by Peggy Kern= Sixteen-year-old Liselle Mason doesn't know what to do or who to trust when she finds out she is pregnant # "Pretty Ugly" (2011) by Karyn Langhorne Folan= When Jamee Wills stands up for a shy new girl at Bluford High, she becomes the bullies target # "Promises To Keep"(2013) by Paul Langan=Bluford freshmen Tyray Hobbs tries to do everything he can to make things right and fix his mistakes # "Survivor" (2013) by Paul Langan=Tarah Carson does everything she can to avoid her Uncle Rudy, who abused her years ago and is returning for an upcoming family reunion # "Girls Like Me" (2016) by Tanya Savory= When eighth grader Angel McAllister's best friend Sharice Bell finds out her dark secret, everyone at school, including the mean girl LaDonna Burns teases her about it Category:Summary Category:Books